thevampirediariesssfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
'Pilot' was the first ever episode of The Vampire Diaries, Season 1. Elena still struggles with the tragic death of her parents, but she reckons she will fight it of as Mystic Falls welcome back two of its residents. Cast and Character Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring *Chris William Martain as Zach Salvatore *Benjimen Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring *Steve Belord as Darren Malloy *Cindy Busby as Brooke Fenton *Marci T. House as Mrs Clarke *Wesley Malcnnes as Student in Toilets *Curtis Lum as Student in Toilets 2 Plot P.S The Writting in Italics and Bolds are Diary Entries/Voice-Overs. Thankyouu. The episode starts with a voice-over, which is said by Stefan Salvatore. He says; " For over a century now I have lived in secret: hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now I am a vampire, and this is my story," Outside of Mystic Falls, a young couple, Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, were just driving home from and unknown concert. They were having a good-natured arguement about one of the members of the band in the concert. As they admit there true feelings for each other, they mysteryliosly notice fog thickining around them and then suddenly they hit a dark, hoodied figure who was standing in the middle of the road. With shock , Darren tells Brooke to get help while he goes and has a loook at the body. As he climbs out of the car, he runs over to the bodie and looks at the ring he is wearing. Suddenly the man jumps up and the attacks Darren. Failing to get no signal on her phone , Brooke gets out, calling for Darren. But no one is to be seen. All of a sudden , Darren's body is dropped onto the hood of the car. Brooke screams and starts to run of in panic, but while she is running an unknown force picks her up of the ground and is killed. The voice-over of Stefan continues: "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice , I had to know her," ''On the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is seen watching the beautiful sunrise, and then jumps to the ground. At The Gilbert House, Elena wakes up and sits on her bedroom window , and starts to write her diary entery. She writes: ''Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smie will say: "I'm fine, thank you," "Yes, I feel much better," I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I will start fresh , be someone new. It'll be the only way I'll make it though." Downstairs, Elena's Aunt Jenna offers Elena some toast , but Elena says its all about the coffee. Jenna also offers Elena and her brother Jermey lunch money, before leaving for a presantation. Elena asks Jeremy if he's okay, but he just says " don't start" and walks of. There is then a news report showing that police have found the dead bodies of Brookie and Darren, and they think it's an animal attack. Bonnie, Elena's best friend, picks Elena up (not shown in episode) and they drive to school together. While driving to school, Bonnie tells Elena that she is psychic but the notices Elena is not listening. She then says Elena, and it gets her attention. Then suddenly a crow out of nowhere hit the car's windscreen. Bonnie asks if Elena's okay and then Elena replies with " I can't be freaked out by cars forever". Bonnie predicts Elena will be a happy girl by the end of the year ahead. As they drive away, the crow watches. At Mystic Falls High School, Stefan walks across the school grounds. Bonnie and Elena walk along the corriders and as they reach their lockers , they are reunited with their other best friend, Caroline Forbes. Elena also shares an akward look with her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Caroline asks Bonnie if Elena is okay, and Elena says she is right here. In the school yard, Jeremy is seen giving Vicki Donovan pills and tells her when to take them. Tyler Lockwood walks over , kisses Vicki and then teases Jermey, knowing that he likes Vicki. Back inside, Bonnie and Elena see Stefan talking to the secrutery, Mrs Clarke. As Stefan is a vampire, he can compel anyone. (accept if they are wearing vervain, a plant which proctects humans from being compelled) Stefan compells Mrs Clarke to let him in the school. As this is happening Elena sees Jeremy enter the toilets and goes in and accuses him of taking drugs. Bonnie is still watching Stefan and as Stefan leaves the secrutery Caroline is seen smiling at him flirtily. Stefan heads over to the toilets as Elena walks out the encounter each other. They bump into each other and have an act akwardly in conversation. In Mr Tanner's Histiory class, Bonnie texts Elena saying hottie is staring at her, because Stefan is looking at her. After school, Elena walks to The Mystic Falls Cementery, sits down on the grave across from her own parents grave so she is facing her family grave. She also starts to write her second diary entrey. She writes: "Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must of said, "I'm fine, thanks," aat least 37 times. But I didn't mean it once, but no one noticed. When someone asks how are you, they really don't want an answer," Suddenly, Elena notices fog is surronding her, and then notices a crow on a gravestone. She tries very much to ignore it, but gets annoyed and shoos it away. As she turns around , the crow is on the gravestone she was sat on. She grabs her stuff, forgetting her diary and walks towards the woods as she turns around there is a dark figured man at one of the gravestones, so then she decides to run. As she is running throught the woods , she stumbles down a hill and hurts her leg. She quickly gets back up and then Stefan is standing there. He asks if she's okay and then she telll him the experiance she has just had. She then introduces herself, and so does Stefan. After that she comments on his ring, and he quickly changes the subject to if she's hurt herself. She replies by saying she doesn't know and as she rolls her jeans up , it reavels a blood patch. Stefan then quickly turns away from Elena as his eyes are turning black because he can smell the blood. He tells her to take care of that, but he says its okay , but as she looks up , Stefan has disapearred. Later, at The Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is in his room and starts to write a diary entery. He writes: "''I lost controll today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her," ''It is also shown that Stefan picked Elena's diary up. Over at The Mystic Grill, Jeremy asks Vicki why she is ignoring him. Near by, Matt and Tyler are talking about latter, then Matt brings the subject up if Vicki is dating him. He replies no, lying. Vicki tells Jeremy they only had a fling, and that she is now with Tyler. Meanwhile, Caroline is talking to Bonnie about Stefan, as she tells her loads of facts about Stefan. Over at the Gilbert House, Elena is getting ready to go to the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Someone knocks on the door and Elena grabs her coat and opens the door to see Stefan holding her diary. He tells her that he found it at the Cemetery, and apologizes for his disapearing act earlier. Elena says it's okay and invites him to the Mystic Grill. Back at the Mystic Grill, Matt is talking to Bonnie about Elena (probaly because he hasn't got over her). Elena and Stefan arrive at the Mystic Grill and Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler stare at them both. As all of them sit at a table together (accept Tyler) , Matt introduces himself to Stefan. While they are talking, Caroline mentions a party at the Falls, and asks Stefan if he wants to go. Stefan turns to Elena and ask if she's going, and she replies with yes. All of them smile at each other. Later, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is in his room, and the his Uncle Zach bursts in with a newspaper with the deasesed pictures of Darren and Brooke, and then detailing the mysterious deaths. Stefan says he has it all under controll, and as Zach leaves the room, Stefan goes over to his cuboard, pulls a book out and opens it to reavel a picture of a girl which looks acactly like Elena, but at the bottom the worlds say Katherine, 1864. In another of Mr Tanner's History Lessons, Elena is not paying attention and then he asks her a question and she doesn't know the answer. Stefan quickly steps in and answers the question. Mr Tanner gets a bit of information wrong about the Battle of Willow Creek, so Stefan contradicts it and is left feeling Mr Tanner humiliated. Later that nigh